lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fallen Idol
The Fallen Idol is a Traffic case in L.A. Noire. Description Phelps is told, whilst in a briefing, that he and his partner, Stefan Bekowsky are to investigate a car crash of a Chevy Styleline on a hill across the street from the Central Police Station. Two victims have escaped alive: Hollywood hopeful Jessica Hamilton and her aunt June Ballard, a famous movie star whose career involves its proximity to the mob. Persons of Interest *June Ballard, a famous movie star whose career involves its proximity to the mafia. *Jessica Hamilton, a 15 years old girl dreams to be a Hollywood star. *Mark Bishop, movie producer. *Mrs. Gloria Bishop, Mark's wife. *Marlon Hopgood, the owner of Silver Screen Props. Detailed Walkthrough Once you get to the crime scene, talk to Police Officer Enrique Gonzales and use the side embankment pathway to the left to get to the crash site. The coroner will ask you to see the clues he found on the car trunk. Investigate the crash site and the car to find the following: *'Underwear' (evidence of sexual assault). *'Letter from mother'. *Talk to the coronor and he will give you a shrunken head used to stick the gas pedal down (a sign of a murder attempt). Phelps then proceeds to Interrogate June, and gets several new clues from her: *The doping allegation: D'oubt.'' *Injured female passenger:'' ''Lie, using the underwear'' found on the car as evidence. *The shrunken head: D'oubt. *Suspect Mark Bishop: D'oubt'. (Note: Before leaving the crime scene take the chance to get into the Studebaker Commander Police vehicle for the Auto Fanatic achievement.) The next interrogation is with Jessica, who has just regained consciousness at Central Receiving. Before the interview, talk to the doctor outside her room for evidence of abuse: *Crash incident report: Lie and present the underwear as evidence. *Contact with parents: Lie, tell her about the letter you found in her purse. *Association with Bishop: Doubt. *E'vidence of criminal abuse': Truth. The girl tries to hide the truth from Phelps, but with the evidence found at the scene, she is forced to tell him that she was sexually assaulted and believes the movie producer Mark Bishop is responsible for the crime. After talking with Jessica you will be prompted to tail June Ballard to a cafe. Follow her to the cafe and when she enters the cafe hide in cover by the door. When she gets on the phone slip in and sit in the second booth on the left. Hit the A button to go incognito by hiding behind a newspaper (For the PS3, press X) This should give you the "The Shadow" achievement/trophy. When she leaves head to the Bishop apartment at The Wilson Apartment Hotel. If you get there fast enough, you get to beat up Mrs. Gloria Bishop's assailants, which you need to do to get a five star rating. Once there investigate the following: *'The saddle' in the main room. *In the first room on the left there will be a $20,000 check. *In the second room on the left you'll find the Set Photo. *You also should find the Wall of Babylon prop replica. *Go in to the room with Mrs. Bishop and look at the photo on the table to your left. Then sit down and question Mrs. Bishop: *Domestic disturbance: Doubt. *Whereabouts of Bishop: Truth. *Cheque for $20,000: Lie ($20,000 check) *Abuse of Jessica Hamilton: Doubt. Before leaving use the phone to get the address for the Silver Screen Props location. Head over to Silver Screen Props. After you go to the back sound stage check the following: *There is a mirror on the wall with a camera behind it. *On the drink cabinet in the same room there is a pill bottle with Chloral Hydrate *Go back towards the entrance, take a left and you'll find a newspaper on the table to the right. The newspaper is outside in the court yard in between the two buildings. *To the left of the newspaper you'll find Prop Shrunken Head Molds. *To the right of the dumpsters there is a fake wall hiding the Secret Camera Room. Walk up to and interact with the fake wall to knock it down. *On the table in the Secret Camera Room, you'll find an Empty Film Canister. *You will also find a film reel in this room titled "Jungle Drums". *Check out the camera and the photos on wall. *Check out the secret window to the toilet. With those clues, Phelps interrogates Marlon Hopgood, the owner of a house used by Bishop to "test" the aspiring actresses. (Note: In the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, there is a glitch in the questioning which will cause the Empty Film Canister to register as correct for the Association with Bishop question, though it will play the Chloral Hydrate response.) The questioning of Hopgood is as follows: *Association with Bishop: Lie ''using Chloral Hydrate 'as evidence, or use Empty Film Canister. *Whereabouts of Bishop: '''Truth. *Relationship with Ballard: Lie ''using Empty Film Canister 'as evidence. *Evidence of Blackmail: '''Lie using '''Blackmail '''as evidence. The detective then finds out about an underground network of pornographic films. Lose Mickey Cohen's guys or wreck their cars. Then, head over to the Jungle Drums set and apprehend Bishop. First, you will have to chase him up the scaffolding that's falling apart to the top of the set. Kill Guy McAfee's gangsters with either an M1 Garand or a Chicago Piano Gun (i.e. a Tommy Gun) from the dead gangsters (you need to do them both if you want to have the " Roscoe and Friends " achievement/trophy). You'll enter a shootout with Bekowsky. Once backup arrives, the case is cleared. Once this case is cleared you'll be promoted to the Burglary, and later to the Homicide desk by your Captain Gordon Leary six months later. Trivia *On the chloral Hydrate pill bottle it says the medicene was prescribed by Dr.Stoneman, a character who later appears in the story if you have the "Naked City" vice case. Gallery The Fallen Angel.jpg|Phelps looks down at the scene of the crash Fallen_Idol inside.jpg|Inside the wrecked car Fallen Idol report.png|Crash report for "The Fallen Idol" Video walkthrough 600px|left600px|left600px|left 500px|right de:Das gefallene Idol es:El ídolo caido Category:Cases